koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fudo
Fudo (フドウ) is one of the five designated protectors of the Nanto General and rules over the "mountain" element. In the past, Fudo was a rebellious and vicious entity who thought that people were insignificant and pathetic. His posture was so foreboding that the locals called him the "Evil Devil Fudo" and even Raoh feared him during his training days. However, he met a calm Yuria when she was a child and was reformed by her caring Mother Star. Her power also awakened his eyes to his true duties as a loyal Nanto Goshasei. Since his encounter with Yuria, Fudo reformed into a lovable and kind giant. He has saved countless of people with his large frame and even adopted several orphans. When Yuria remains the last Nanto star, he approaches Kenshiro and travels with him for a time. After Kenshiro helps him save his adopted children, Fudo reveals Yuria's whereabouts to the wanderer. Fudo stays by his children's side until Raoh, who is intent on proving that he fears nothing, forcibly coerces him into a challenge through his accompanied army. Reviving his "devil" attire once more, his appearance and ferocity come again to strike fear into the King of the Fist; however, the arrows shot by Raoh's minions fatally wound him. Dying, Fudo gives Raoh his last words of how even as a cruel and merciless tyrant of heavenly power, that he is ultimately doomed as the loser, sending him away forever haunted at the man he could not overcome and at a loss of pride. Before Kenshiro and his children, Fudo passes on peacefully, knowing that Yuria and the world is safe in the Messiah's hands. Dream Mode His Dream Mode storyline sees him observing the growing cracks in the Nanto Seiken unity, leading him to seek a way to protect Yuria. Quotes *"I could tell you how strong I am, but I prefer to let my fists do the talking." *"If that power is left unchecked, the General will be in danger." *"I cannot die... The children will have no one!" * "Fudo of the Mountains will do his duty!" * "I must protect all life, no matter how small it may be." * "Hah... That actually took some effort." * "Long ago, I was like a raging demon. This battle brings the memories back..." * "Leave the rest to me, Fudo of the Mountains!" * "I must be willing to risk my life in order to stop that enemy." * "I, Fudo of the Mountains, shall be your opponent!" * "I shall become a demon to fight for these innocent lives!" * "Lord Shin... Do you plan to die in the name of love?" * "For the sake of our General, I must put a stop to your ambition!" * "You are important to our General... That makes you a difficult opponent to face indeed." * "I must fall back... There are many that I still need to protect." * "It seems the demon's fists have grown a bit rust over the years..." Gameplay Moveset Techniques *Hazan Rensho Da (Mountain Splitting Slaps) - Fudo does a rapid sumo slap attack. *Oni no Otakebi (The Devil's Cry) - Fudo gives a loud yell that blows a heavy gust of wind from his mouth. *Goku Shidan (Hell's Finger Snap) - Fudo flicks his index finger with enough force to flick enemies away. * Gosha Gowanfu (Chariot Guardian Mighty Arm Axe) - Fudo charges forward clotheslining enemies, then gives a lariat. * Gosha Senzan Retsu (Chariot Guardian's Mountain Cleaver) - Fudo chops the ground and sends large shockwaves forward. Fighting Style Gallery Fudo-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Fudo-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content File:Goshasei-soldier.jpg|Goshasei soldier, ordered to protect and serve the Nanto General and Goshasei External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters